Yugioh- Forces of Light and Dark
by Aizen Sendou
Summary: What if more was going on during Jaden's time in Duel Academy? What if he was 1/4 of the Supreme King, and a childhood friend was another quarter of the King. Starts around when Zane defeats Jaden in season 1. Some characters might be OOC. A few OCs to expand the duels and the fun. adult themes in later chapters. AU obviously updates will be scheduled soon. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is your boy Aizen here with a fresh duel journey for you guys, something to inspire you anime fans. Hope you enjoy my take on _Yugioh GX._**

* * *

"Mister Dark, sir uhh..." a nervous teen spoke, struggling to look into aforementioned man's cruel violet eyes.

"... Speak now or go bother someone w$ho cares, insect." Dark hissed, voice cutting into the rapidly teen paling like a knife.

"I-i mean you've been called to Miss Rose's office, s-sir." the teen quickly said, wishing he wasn't task with his current particular assignment.

"...(sigh) It's always when i'm relaxing, troublesome woman, troublesome imbecile, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!" Dark questioned, yelling at the currently running teen. '... I wonder what idiotic scheme she thought of now..(sigh) why did i wake up this morning..'

With those last thoughts, Dark strolled towards his... boss? employee? partner? ' No, scratch that last one,' Dark mused to himself, sweeping a hand through his well cared for dark brown hair, ' i would never consider her my equal, she's much to childish and young.' While these was running threw his head, he past a group of young duelists, who talked excited and loudly with each other. As Dark approached, they appeared to be nervous, and began fidgeting. If on were to look in at this scene, they would see five sheep trying not to let the wolf smell their fear. Dark grinned, his face looking like it was stretched to the limit in glee with the fear he installed in his...co-workers? 'Yeah, co-workers, or cannon fodder, anything that helps these horrible duelist sleep at night.' Dark thought to himself, failing to hide his smile, which served to only frightened them further.

Finally, Dark reach the last step of his mundane journey, the elevator. Unfortunately, the elevator was broken after his last... ride? use of it? Either way, Dark had to find something else. Fortunately, there was stairs. Unfortunately, he hated stairs, to him stairs were used by peasants, interns, new employees, anyone that wasn't him. With a scoff, Dark started to the stairs... before he realized: "What am I doing, I'm not some no named half-pint duelist I'm me!" Dark exclaimed, before activating his deep, purple duel disc, with black card placers. "Rise, my soul crushing, dark dragon, Soignee, the Eclipse Fire Dragon." Dark roared, placing desired card on his duel disc. Purple flames erupted from the card, quickly forming as the building began falling apart. In seconds, a deep purple dragon appeared, his scales were such a deep color, his other features weren't see able, besides two sharp, cruel red-orange eyes that usually promised pain. Now? It seem to be irritated with it's duelist, they seem to say "are you _**really**_ calling me to carry you?", eyes which Dark ignored by jumping on his back and yelling "Onward, my mighty stallion, we must go to Duel Academy, I can't be late for the first day of class!" Dark yelled in childish glee, barely restrained his excited, which was odd, see how everybody was currently screaming in panic, running around in a frenzy trying to escape. With a sigh, Soignee spread its wings, roared a roar that made what was left of the building flying away( with everyone in it), and flew off, with a very happy Dark laughing insanely.

* * *

"Miss Rose?" a warm, grandfatherly voice said.

"Yes Walter, what do you wish to say?" a tired, feminine voice answered curiosity.

"... Master Dark broke-err destroyed another base ma'am. A few of the the workers were... how should I say, _heavily_ injured in the buildings collapse." the old man, Walter, replied as if the were talking about facts.

"Why does that clown see fit to destroy things like he's a child put in a glass room with a metal bat.(sigh) Please, pay for the damages, hospital bills, and a coffin for Dark." Rose said, massaging the sides of her head.

"... Miss Rose, Master Dark wasn't injured in any way." Walter answered, hoping for her to explain her reasoning,

"Not yet he wasn't." Rose responded with a dark tone."Come, time for another base." Rose almost growl this out, cursing Dark's existence.

'Ra, give me strength... and cigarettes, lots and lots of cigarettes.' Rose prayed to herself.

* * *

 **Hello readers. This is me trying my hand at a yugioh gx story. I've got the idea from reading Superneos2's story: _Supreme King Jaden_. A nice story, after it's completion, he went on and made two sequels to it. Anyways, this is a new writer trying his skills in fan-fiction. R &R, Read and Review. Flamers will be used to keep me warm at night. Stay feeling the flow until next duel readers, later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup ladies. And guys, I'm not sexist. Sorry for those updates, they're was supposed to be chapter 2 but I reposted chapter 1. So I came with the real chapter 2 so my young duelists can get back to feeling the flow. Now, I don't want to bore you guys with my apologies, so let the duels begin.**

* * *

 ** _5 Years ago..._**

"You've activated my trap card, Torrential Tribute!" a boy, appaering to be in his early teens, yelled, in confidence only for it be short lived.

"And you activated mine, Trap Stun, so say good bye to your taps and the rest of your Life Points(I'll refer to it as LP for now on)!" another child, this one 3-4 years younger than the teen, triumphantly exclaimed.

"You cheated! cheater!"

"No I didn't, you're just mad I won, loser!"

"Don't called me a loser, cheater!"

"Don't called me a cheater, loser!"

"Cheater!"

"Loser!" This continued for at least 20 minutes, until...

"Chooser!" A bubbly, energetic boyish voice yelled, unknowingly stopping a childish argument.

"Who/what?" both confused kids replied, blinking owlishly in surprise.

"He-ya, my name is Aizen, let's be friends!" The newcomer, Aizen, introduced himself, holding a hand out.

"Uh... sure, me name is Syrus Truesdale, I'll be happy to be your friend, Aizen." the younger boy, Syrus respond, taking the offered limb.

"Get lost, who wants to be friends with a no named brat like you." the oldest in the group sneered in response, "Brats like you two need to know their place, under superior beings such as my self." he finished, closing his eyes and holding his hand to his chest in an arrogant manner.

"So, Syrus... wanna get nachos at Buenos Nachos? They're having a sell: "Buy one, Second one's 20% off!" Aizen half asked, half quoted.

Laughing at his new friend's antics, Syrus agreed, "Yes! I love that place. Me and my brother-"

"My brother in I, you mean, little brother." another voice rang out to interrupted Syrus, this one calmer then the first three, with a hint of coolness to it.

"Brother/Zane/Who's he?!" Three voices yelled in differing stages of fear, surprise, and curiosity.

"Brain, stop trying to bully little kids, or you'll have me to answer to, got it." Zane asked(read:told) the teen, Brian, receiving a scared "yes,sir", and Brian running away without any encouragement.

"Zane, what are you doing here? I don't you were at Granny Jo-Jo's house?" Syrus asked.

"I was, but I heard Brain was gonna hurt you, so came to stop him." Zane responded, in an uncaring tone.

"Oh, tha-"

"Mom and Dad also told me you skipped out on your chores, so that's a factor to." Zane finished, looking at Syrus with a look older sibling give to their younger siblings when they messed up.

"Oh, um...he he... forgot about that.." Syrus sheepishly muttered, looking resigned to his fate, before turning to a still smiling Aizen, who observed their conversation quietly."Sorry Aizen, I have to go, can we go some other time?" Syrus questioned, hoping he would accept and not get irritated.

"Hmm, yeah of course, work always come before play, we can go some other time, alright." Aizen agreed happily, before turning where the two brothers assumed was towards his home. "I'll see later, Syrus!" Aizen said, jogging away form the waving pair.

"Later, Aizen." Syrus replied, relieved Aizen wasn't mad at him.

"... Now that that's settled, it's time we go back, little brother." Zane stated.

"Okay, big brother." Syrus muttered, shoulders slumped in defeat, following his brother home.

* * *

 **And there the newest chapter. I'm sure many of you will say "that's not cannon, Zane didn't like Syrus much as children, that wasn't Syrus duel." I know, I know. But, I wanted to take Zane and Syrus's brotherly bond and give it a background to build upon, so when I finally go into the season I'll have more to work with and difference this fic from others**

 **Another thing I'll adress is: pairings. Who do you want to get together. I'll try to include them in, but i want reasons as to why they should be together. Everyone's vote will be counted once. The only ones you can't vote for is Jaden and Alexis.**

 **Lastly, so I include lemons? I've never wrote one, but if it's demanded I'll try my hand, if not, I'll it will be implied but not detailed.**

 **And as always, R &R Read and Review. See you in the next duel, my young duelists.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup here's your boy Aizen with another update. Last time, I dived in the past to give a little background on Zane's and Syrus's connection in this story. I've also stated a pairing, but I've for a few things I want to brush up at the end of this chapter.**

 **Oh, This chapter will have be the one leading to the first duel between Zane, Jaden and my OC, Aizen.**

 **No, before you ask... Aizen isn't a Mary Sue and isn't a self-insert. My real name isn't Aizen.**

 **Now time to see our two heroes meet, Duel Start!**

"I can't believe Syrus's brother talked down to him like he wasn't a good. Syrus is an.. okay duelist." Jaden muttered, thinking about ways to help improve his friend's game.

' _Syrus, you don't belong here, any fool can play a card, but know how to use it differentiate amateurs from the professionals'_

"Stupid guy saying telling Syrus he isn't good enough, stupid Syrus for believing the guy.." Jaden said, only to blink as he saw a long white-haired, teenage male with big silver-gray eyes ten inches in his face staring into his chocolate brown eyes.

"..."

"...'

"... Why are you so close to me, uhh-?" Jaden asked, gesturing for his new(hopefully) friend to give his name.

"... Oh, my name is Aizen, nice to meet you! Do you know Syrus? You do? That's amazing, Kuriboh!" Aizen rapidly fired off without letting Jaden talk.

"... Yes I know Syrus, he's my friend, and did you just call me a Kuriboh? Jaden carefully responded, taking a few tentative steps back from Aizen's excited stare.

"Can you show me where he's at, Kuriboh? Oh, and I called you a Kuriboh, Kuriboh, like twi- four time now! Not counting yours of course!" Aizen replied, than grabbed Jaden's fleeing arm, "Come on, Kuriboh, show me where Syrus is!"

"Can you give me a second, I was going to feel out a duel form and duel Syrus's older brother, Za-

"Zane Truesdale, Kaiser, rumored to be the best duelist on Duel Academy, and lastly, older brother to recently admitted rookie duelist Syrus Truesdale." Aizen interrupted with a seriousness that wasn't there earlier."Okay, but promise me you'll knock Zane off his Altair, and show him he isn't an unbeatable force for me, kay-kay Kuriboh?" Aizen stated, reverting back to his earlier cheer, though Jaden could see it was force.

How did he know? That smile was one he used to wear before he found duel monsters and himself. But that's a story for another time.

"Of course, when I beat him, I want you there to see it from a front row seat." Jaden agreed, matching Aizen's smile.

"Yeah, I'll pay to get a front row seat. Does it come with popcorn? Can it be kettle-corn? Ooh, ooh, can it be caramel?" Aizen asked, getting an excited gleam in his eye.

"He he, it'll be both, to be fair to kettle and caramel corn lovers everywhere." Jaden said, trying to placate his new friend.

"Yay! Oh, gotta go bro, I have to go meet up with someone, hope to hear from you soon Kuriboh!" Aizen said, jogging away before Jaden could respond.

"...Whelp, he's strange, but seems like a great duelist. I would love to face him after Zane" Jaden said, shaking his head as he walked to the duel registration forms to complete his first task"

 **Okay, I'll make this quick. My main OC, Aizen, is already paired, so don't vote for him because I came with one preset-ed for him, and you'll meet her next chapter along with the first major duel. You might not know who she is, but I've come to like her character, she has a pretty snobish attitude, and I'm pretty sure(I may be wrong) I'm using her as a main pairing first. Again, I could be wrong, but I also could be right.**

 **Another thing, thank you my followers, I haven't got any reviews, so I'll keep busting out chapters until you guys hit that review buttons.**

 **Anyways, see you guys next week for the duel, and as always, keep feeling the flow and R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I'm back. I know, I know, I didn't update like I said and I said I'll update once per week. But, I'm here now to give my loyal duelists the chapter you've been waiting on, Jayden vs Zane pt 1. And we find out more about my OC, the insane Aizen and friends. Also, there's a message at the bottom. I hope you read it. Now, on to the reason you've came. DUEL!**

Zane was usually a calm, collected person, even when there's a problem that needs to be solved.

This was before his brother, Syrus, befriended his first friend: Aizen Yoshiko. He challenged Zane's calmness. Every turn, movement, thought or word, Zane was rapidly losing his mind to an insane sociopath that befriended his baby brother.

Just as he was about to snap, Aizen had to leave due to a family emergency. Zane was relieved he could be left alone and begin his journey as a pro duelist. This also came with the added affect of leaving Zane without a way to see he's human too. After Aizen's departure, Zane was praised due to his skills at duel monsters, and academic achievements. No matter who you are, or how strong you are, a lot of praise will go to your head an it'll have you thinking you're some type of god/goddess.

Zane was no exception to this rule. And, as a result, believed he was no normal human. No, he was a god. And as god, his words were true, and to be taken as holy words.

So, Zane took it upon himself to show everyone their place, and because he's highly praised as the best, his words were never challenged, not by his friends, not by his teachers, not even by his parents.

So, it came as a **_huge_** surprise when he heard a rumor on how a Slifer wanted to challenge him - ZANE TRUESDALE - to a duel. In reality, finding out someone wants to duel you isn't what surprised him( it's a school dedicated to teaching rookies how to duel properly, of course students would try their new found skills against one another). No, it's _why_ the Slifer wanted to duel him that surprised him. He wanted to beat in the name of his brother.

Usually when a person who went their whole life without being told no to _anything,_ finds someone who wants to challenge his/her words, they throw a major tantrum. But Zane prided himself to be able to recover from surprises quickly.

Zane decided to give the Slifer a chance to prove his point. So, he waited until his...whatever she was to him to appear so she can deliver his messages. After all, a god never lower themselves to manual labor. That's for the lesser races.

 **~~~~~~~~~Duel~~~~~Duel~~~~~**

"Jayden, go away. I don't wanna duel you." a depressed voice spoke to a certain HERO duelist.

"Sy, you say that, but I'm sure you're wishing to be out slapping cards on a table or duel disk." The HERO duelist replied in a confident tone, slowly moving towards his point of interest.

"I'm wishing I never went to that dorm the other day, and besides, I don't wanna duel no one." Syrus whined, mentally hoping Jayden would leave him to his brooding.

There wasn't a response, so Syrus heaved a sigh relief, and closed his eyes, only to snap them open twice as fast as a body pin him to his bed.

"Dammit Jayden, get off me you-" fortunately for our favorite kuriboh-haired duelist, the rest of that statement was lost to his ears as he duct-taped his mouth.

"Jayden, take this off me and leave me alone!" But, seeing as though his mouth was muffled, it sounded more like: Jmplhg tuhng Alexis!"

There a moment of silence, where the only thing moving was Syrus, as he was sill trapped in a body hold. Chumley, sensing the amount of awkwardness that was eventually going to happen, decided it was time for his daily grilled cheese sandwich, momentarily forgetting he already enough for two(this is for all the.. err.. ** _big boned_** folk out there, you don't have to eat every chance you get, that's why you're... you.) and left silently, hoping it was Extra Cheese Saturday.

"... Sy, did you just scream out Alexis's name just now?" Jayden questioned, half hoping he's wrong and that was the voices in his head. 'I think I need to see a therapist to check myself out.' Jayden mused to himself.

Syrus froze in thought, before realizing he indeed said the busty blonde's name. He began to blush...until his head on top became his secondary thinker, and his other head became his primary thinker. And behold, the reason men shouldn't touch other men when one is thinking about a really sexy chick(or beautiful guy, if you're a homosexual. No offense to homosexual people.) is the famous boner. Now, you may be thinking about why it's famous. It's famous for it's many different uses, and one of them is showing females how beautiful and sexy they look. Another use is it's ability to freak out males that hold no sexualized love for you if they see it. The effect is multiplied when they happened to cope a feel during a err... hands on activity.

And, with that said, Jayden managed to grab the whole of Syrus's engorged "Roid", and felt his pulse. Syrus was snapped out of his very graphic visions on what he wanted to do to Alexis.

" J-jayden, why is your hand on my- " Syrus questioned awkwardly, only to be interrupted by Jayden quickly letting go of his friend and shouting," Oh my god, I need to go and grope a girl's ass to.. uh... forget about what we just did just now." After finishing his piece, Jayden rushed out with fulfilling his goal...only to stop halfway out the door when a question popped in his head.

"Syrus?"

"What the fuck do you want now, my asshole." Syrus responded angrily, mentally trying to erase what he just went through.

"... Not gonna respond," "You owe me money!" "BUT, how did you get that tape off your mouth?" Jayden asked, twitching at his interruption.

"Fuck you, that's how."

"... I see I'm not gonna get a better response, so, I'm just going to go now." Jayden said, walking outside and closing the door behind him.

"I'm should go for a walk and take a shower or two to wash the feeling of shame off me." Syrus said, getting up to leave like both his roommates.

~~~~~~~DUEL~~~~~~~~~DUEL~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Alexis was making her way towards the Kaiser himself, when suddenly she sneezed, which caused a pleasant sway to her voluptuous chest.

"Strange, it's not cold outside, I wonder what's wrong?" Alexis thought aloud, the she smiled in way that sent men running away despite her gravity defying DD chest and firm behind."Is Aizen dreaming about me again? I hope so, we haven't seen each other for far too long~!" Alexis said, purring towards the end.

And with those words, Alexis continued towards Zane, all the while daydreaming about what she planned to do Aizen when she caught him.

* * *

 **Well, I guess I'm going to end it off here for now and pick up on it next time. But, while, you've got me, I'll answer a few of you guys questions.**

 **Question 1: Why did you take so long to do this chapter?**

 **Answer: I was using my grandma's laptop as I don't have one, and still don't, this is a school computer. I would've used that one, but, all my cousins also used it to, and my family has favorites so she got to use it 9 times out of 10, until she dropped it. It broke apart and I was forced to wait until school started up to try and log on as they blocked multiple websites.**

 **Question 2: Why are you changing the characters actions and reactions?**

 **Answer: I forgot to put this but, the characters will be OOC, which means they will be different than in the anime/manga, but that's this site is all about, letting you write your story.**

 **Question 3: Why did I portray Alexis as a slut?**

 **Answer: I'm sorry if she comes off a slutty, but I was going for a Sadist outlook behind her polite and kind behavior.  
**

 **And, that's it for the questions, I'll try to update more frequently, especially seeing as I'm moving and buying a desktop computer so I can save these for my loyal duelists.**

 **As always, R &R and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, This is a faster update as I didn't want to give you a author's note, but I have news. I will go back and edit the first three chapters as I feel the could be both longer and better in terms of plot. But, I won't do this until around Chapters 15-20 as that will give me more material to use in the earlier chapters. Oh, in case you think I've forgot about the main OC, this chapter goes in sync with the other one, as this starts after he left Jayden at the school. And if you would be kind and read the note at the end of this chapter, you'll see how I plan to write this story. Now, let's feel the flow and duel.**

* * *

"Alright, that guy knows Syrus, he's also gonna fight the strongest duelist on the island, besides me, and you say his hair...looks like a kuriboh?" a man said, sounding confused at the end.

"Eh, I should've told you it that way to save me some breath, but yeah, you got it right." Aizen clarified seriously, before added in a offended tone," why you gotta to look at me with those judging eyes, I know what I see, and I saw a guy with a hairy ball for hair."

"...Carrying onward from your stupidity," the man begin, getting a squawk in protest from his white-haired accomplice,"You've been sent here for a mission, have initiated contact with the target?' asked, quickly erasing all sense of humor from Aizen's face. As Aizen begin to exclude a more darker aura, the man begin to smirk at the sudden change of emotions with his charge's face, ' _Tsubaki was correct, he is a good choice to hold the full power of the Supreme King._ '

"I've have not found him, but I have found the fourth piece to our puzzle." Aizen responded, causing the older man to chuckle.

"Good, very good Ai-"

"The engine is almost roaring."

"I don't think we're on the the same page any longer."

"Every girl deserves the Vitamin D from me."

"You are starting scaring me a little here."

"Set your deck to get decked, son!"

"Did you got into too much sugar... _**again**_?"

"Believe in the Vitamin P, and you will achieve greatness, Yahoo!" Aizen yelled, confirming the older man's belief. After staring at Aizen for another minute or two, he left with another word, but Aizen swore he heard him saying something about early retirement plans and insane brats that'll kill him before his time if he stayed. After checking to see if anyone was around, Aizen let his body lurched forward into the cold, unforgiving(but some how loving) ground. As he was preparing to reach a new level of intimacy with the ground, a feminine voice called out.

"Sendou-san, why must you dirty yourself, get up and set an example for your juniors!" she ordered, twitching when Aizen ignored her in favor of moaning in content." Sendou-san, don't you fucking ignore me you ass!" despite this, she was still ignored, which began angering her. As the girl was beginning a countdown, Aizen began questioning all three of the Eygptian Gods do they love seeing him suffer.

* * *

" **Obelisk, do you think we should give little Aizen-kun a break**?" a soft, sweet feminine voice question the blue hulk god.

" **What, and** **miss out on seeing him suffer? I don't think it'll be fair to his little teeny, tiny heart."** answered the hulking god, trying(and failing horribly) to look as innocent as possible. The other two maleficent forces deadpanned at his antics.

" **Some how, I think Aizen-kun would have a different opinion about that statement, you blueberry flavored latex.** " the third god said, stretching his back as he insulted his fellow god. In retaliation, after realizing he's been insulted, Obelisk manifested iron knuckles(blue, of course) and proceeded to rush at Slifer, who summoned a boa staff(red, you silly willy) and begin a martial arts battle. Which was just them yelling out made up names and destroying everything except each other.

" **Why couldn't I trade with anyone, hell even being in Loki's place would be far better than spending an eternity with over sized children.** " The first voice muttered, leaning to the right as a ball of fire flew past, eyes filling with fury as said fire ball hit a painting of herself when she was still mortal. " **But, if I were to say, end up with two deceased gods somehow by next meeting, they can't really stop me from finding new gods, now can we?** " Ra asked, stalking towards the cowering gods as they offered many things. " **Don't worry, you _will_** **feel everything in the morning."** She finished, smiling as they began begging for forgiveness.

* * *

"Somehow, I feel I'm not the only man about to get owned by a chick today, and I feel great about." Aizen said, actually feeling like his life is about to turn around, until his current friend grabbed his jacket collar( love this jacket) and began tugging(choking) him into a sitting position, forget that statement about feeling great, he felt like he was about to face down three gods(epic foreshadowing)."*Sigh*, what do you want now, babe?"

"You know what I want!" the girl shouted, and, after a second of thought added,"And don't call me that!"

"Yeah, yeah, no need to get your panties in a twist babe, I know what you want, all you have to do is drop it like it's hot, heh he- ow, what the hell is your problem?" Aizen stated in pain, cautiously looking at the offending person.

"For one, you," You know you love me, babe!" Two, it's that irritating nickname you have the balls to call me!" She listed off, than waited for a response, only to began seething as she realized the white-haired duelist was picking his ear with a dopey look on his face. "H-how dare you ignore me, you should respect me as your superior!" She yelled, getting her target to chuckle. "And what in Ra's name is so funny!?" If anything, Aizen began laughing hard, clutching his stomach as the fore he was laughing at caused his lungs to rapidly take in more air than he was used to. During his laughter, the girl began matching the color of a tomato, until she closed her eyes and counted to ten..than, after some consideration, counted to fifty. "You know what, you're an ass, and I don't see the point of continuing this conversation any longer. Good bye, Sendou-san." She said, flicking her light purple hair back as she turned to departed.

"Ba-no Wisteria, listen I know that I'm not the smartest guy around," That's an understatement of the century," you shut your face! Now as I was saying, I'm not the smartest-shut up-but I could still get shit done, and that's a promise of a century." Aizen promised staring straight at Wisteria's light purple eyes, which matched her hair perfectly, and held back a 'Fuck yeah, suck it!' as the female Obelisk sigh before nodding in acceptance.

"You're right, you do get your, as you put it, "shit" together, even though you're still a pathetic Silfer Slacker." She said, ending what would've been a sweet moment in an haughty tone, complete with ionic hair flick and hip raised with that side's hand on said raised hip.

"Babe, I'll have you know we Slifer **_Reds_** are a proud and dignified dorm, and nothing could stop us!" Aizen retorted, hands crossed over his chest as spoke.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Of course, no matter what dorm you reside within you can duel with the greatest."

"You mean like Zane Truesdale?"

"Especially that prick"

"The same _Zane Truesdale_ who is the best, in academically and in dueling, out of everyone on this island?"

"Of course I d-"

"The _same_ Zane Trues-fucking-dale who's also the Kaiser of the school?"

"I ca-"

"The _**same Zane Truesdale**_ that was the Duel Academy's rep the last _**3 years**_?"

"..."

"..."

There was a pause as Wisteria stared at Aizen, ready to shoot any an all defense he could possibly form. Finally, Aizen sighed in defeat, than proceeded to walk away...before stopping approximately 10 feet and turning to shout his response as his current foe was of guard. "Zane may be the greatest in just about everyone's pimp,"I'm no ones ho, bitch!", but I believe he ain't that bad ass at all. And there's nothing you could say that will cha-"

" FOR THE LOVE OF SLIFER, HELP ME!" A shrill voice shouted in distress.

"Oh, would you look at that, a Slifer is calling his daddy for help." the purple haired beauty smugly teased as Aizen looked towards the sound in rage.

"You asshole, can't you see I'm trying defend our honor!" He yelled back, than groaned as he saw a duel spirit sending him a glare. "What, huh who are you to judge me huh? I'm your master, king, I'll even go as far and say-"

"Just shut up and go help that little girl, now!" The duel monster cut him off, brandishing his sword in a threatening matter, but failed as he was barely formed and was blurry.

"Okay fine, I'm going _**Dad**_!" Aizen gave in, turning to leave for real this time.

"...That boy will either be a aid to society, or a cancer to society." Wisteria thought out loud, before adding as an after though, "Either way, he would still be a powerful duelist and potential love interest for most girls." she finished, blushing as she said the last bit.

The duel spirit raise an eyebrow as he look at her, before shaking his head,"Aizen will either be an enemy of the people or an enemy of the supernatural. Either way, I'll stand by his side as he make his choice, which will most likely be the one that ends with him getting a girl." he said, than smirked as vanished to his fun loving friend.

* * *

 **Alright, Chapter 5 is finally out. Thank you guys for the patience for the first duel of the story. Again, I'm sorry that I've hold off on the duels, but trust me, it will happen, and when it does it will be a long chapter. In fact, all chapters that holds duels will be extra long so as to get that full anime duel exprience, unless it's gonna a super serious duel, and which case I'll break it into 2-3 chapters to highten the tension.**

 **Anyways, message done with, hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. And as always, R &R and I'm out.**


	6. Author's Note

**This is not a chapter. This is a notice about Forces of Light and Dark. I reread the chapters and realized it's not going how I wanted it to go.**

 **So, I was gonna cut this story off and remake it better. I may change the name, so if I do, I will post the name of it in this story so you go to that one and read a story that actually makes sense.**

 **Again, I'm very sorry that you were forced to read this abomination to other better fanfics out there.**

 **Anyways, on a lighter note, I was thinking of doing a Naruto story instead. It will either be set in our universe or in his, I can do both, I just need a little help deciding on should I do it and which setting, either way there will be two OCs in the story.**

 **Lastly, I need help deciding on should I stick to canon pairings or pair them with who I thought they would've ended up with. Sasuke for example, I believe he was paired up with Sakura so everyone can contribute to the next gen. I don't hate Sasuke per say, but it seems like he was forgiven only so Naruto can have someone who's on his level of power.**

 **And as always, stay healthy and live a great life.**


End file.
